M'Kraan (Race)
| Aliases = Scy'ar Tal, Death to the Shi'ar (translation), "Scy'ar" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Ka'leb Molecular Cloud; formerly The World (M'Kraan homeworld) | BodyType = Semi-humanoid | AvgHeight = 5'8" | AvgWeight = 143 lbs | Eyes = 2 | Hair = None | Skin = Dark gray | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 4 | SpecialAdaptations = Scy'ar Tal were bipedal digitigrades (they walked on their toes) and had thick layered skin. Tentacles extended from their skulls which had a distinct sharp crown separated into two major sections. Their faces had hard symmetrical wing-shapes and their bodies were covered in armor. They also had sharp claws on all their digits. | UnusualFeatures = Gray tentacles | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = M'Kraan Exodus | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Yost; Paco Diaz | First = X-Men: Emperor Vulcan Vol 1 1 | Overview = The M'Kraan are a nomadic race of aliens whose home was taken from them by the Shi'ar. | HistoryText = The Scy'ar Tal were initially a race similar to the Shi'ar. They claimed the planet that contained the M'Kraan Crystal as their own and, just as the Shi'ar would do 12,000 years later; they expelled the life forms inhabiting that area. According to "Elder", the Scy'ar Tal then developed into a more peaceful race before the Shi'ar massacred his people. They were once called the M'Kraan, but the Shi'ar destroyed their home world and claimed the M'Kraan Crystal as their property. The survivors traveled the spaceways, looking for refuge. When an elder died, another "Elder" took on leadership and the Scy'ar Tal grew into a stronger race. They spent the next thousand years changing their way of life to combat the Shi'ar. The Scy'ar Tal participated in a war against the Shi'ar Empire, but their agenda of exterminating the Shi'ar forced the resistance to side with the Empire. In the final showdown it appeared that Vulcan wiped out their entire fleet (presumably their population). Evolution They appeared to have evolved from an aggressive race into a peaceful one, dedicated to worshiping the god that dwells within the M'Kraan Crystal (13,000 years ago); then reverting back into stronger and more violent people (1,000 years ago). Society The Scy'ar Tal were ruled by their leader (Elder). However, they appeared to be a communal group (calling each other 'brothers') that once worshiped a god in the M'Kraan Crytal. They developed their culture into a more aggressive society. Alternate Realities Earth-92131 Before the birth of Humanity, on another planet, the race now known as the M'Kraan developed individuals who could be referred as mutants. That species of cosmic mutants then evolved a step beyond mutants, becoming the Celestials. One of those, Xodus the Harvester, knew that mutants would spawn on other worlds and that some would eventually rise to replace his kind. He consequently decided to destroy the mutants wherever they were to be found. His brethren, seemingly led by Arishem, found those actions of indiscriminate destruction to be unscientific, and banished him to a dimension beyond their universe. It is unknown if those mutants are from the species known as Scy'ar Tal. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = Extinct. | Powers = * They could project an electric blue-colored energy blast that resembles flames * M'Kraan are a collective mind with the ability to recycle and share their personal energy between themselves and their current Elder. The Elder Draw's strength from their loyal vassals to make himself more powerful. * An elder passed down immense strength and power to his successor, and this "Eldest" gets his strength from all surrounding Scy'ar Tal, maybe even all of his species. | Abilities = * The Scy'ar Tal were an incredibly advanced race, that had re-trained themselves in the art of war. * They were able to communicate telepathically by interacting with the astral forms of psychic beings. * One of the "Elders" lived for more than 1000 years. | AvgStrength = The largest of them seemed to possess vast strength (able to snap Gladiator's wrist) and a high resistance to energy-based attacks (as powerful as Vulcan's). | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Tribal. | TechnologyLevel = Highly advanced technology; notable feats: warp-drive propulsion starships, e.i. The Shard. Stargate technology similar to those of the Shi'ar Empirium but much more advanced. Weaponry: Finality: A satellite station with superior Stargate technology, used to hurl baby star's into Feather's Edge orbit. Starcracker Beacon: A small probe device signaled by the Finality to open advanced M'Kraan stargates. | CulturalTraits = Hive-Collective, interlinked via shared energy pooling. | Representatives = Eldest of the Scy'ar Tal; Xodus, the Forgotten | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Extinct Species Category:Races of Aliens Category:Shi'ar Empire Races